


uhhhhhh

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: CASCADE: Missed Connections [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Caretaker/Client, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: Talmage: We have a bit of a bet going whether or not Rocco is a virgin haha ... but you wouldn't know anything about that would you ...Talmage: Oh! Or maybe you would? :)Graves: *Kill Bill sirens*





	uhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebones/gifts).

“Fine evening we’re having,” he says calmly, scaring the absolute shit out of Talmage. The pink demon lets out a strangled _ whoop _ and clutches his chest, half in mock-terror and half in _ very real _terror.

“_Fuck! Holy shit! _”

His other hand grips the nearest tree, bright fingers contrasting against the natural tone of the bark underneath. Talmage had been searching for more poison ingredients - admittedly not something he should be doing alone, but no one was around to stop him.

He jerkily turns to face Isaac Graves, eyes flicking to the assassin’s hands.

It’s not ... an immediately threatening situation. Graves doesn’t have a weapon drawn, but that doesn’t mean either of them aren’t armed. He _ does _realize if the man were there to kill him, he’d definitely be dead already ... so ...

“What do _ you _want?” Talmage asks bluntly.

What reason could Rocco’s babysitter possibly have to talk to_ just him _? The handful of times they’ve interacted in the past, Graves barely gave him the time of day. Talmage should just ignore him.

“To talk.” The man approaches Talmage, slow, as non-threatening as a master assassin can approach someone alone at night. The back of Talmage’s neck prickles up. (Presumably for normal fear reasons, and not his usual faulty magic.)

“... About?”

“You. And your ... influence.”

Talmage gapes stupidly, before his face twists into something even uglier.

“Is this about ... _Rocco?_ ”

Graves stares, unblinking.

“You think of him as less than you. You regularly attempt to fool him into believing petty things for your own entertainment.” He speaks slowly, calmly, but there is _ malice _behind his words. “You treat him like a child, and I will not allow that to continue.”

A scoff.

“I don’t--” Talmage starts, stops, gathers his thoughts, opens his mouth, closes it, thinks some more.

Graves’ expression does not shift

“That’s just-- what friends do, I’m just messing with him. He doesn’t _care_.”

“I won’t ask you again.”

“Or what?” Talmage laughs. He speaks quickly, without thinking his words through. “I’m his friend now, you can’t touch me.”

And Isaac Graves blinks.

Talmage takes a step closer, away from the implied safety of his tree.


End file.
